729th Airlift Squadron
The 729th Airlift Squadron (729 AS) is a United States Air Force Reserve squadron, assigned to the 452d Operations Group, stationed at March Joint Air Reserve Base, California. Overview It operates C-17 Globemaster III aircraft providing global airlift any time, any place. History Established in mid-1943 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bombardment squadron; assigned to II Bomber Command for training, primarily in the Pacific Northwest. Deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in January 1944, being assigned to Eighth Air Force in England. Engaged in strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, becoming one of the most highly decorated squadron of the Air Offensive. Engaged in strategic bombardment operations until the German Capitulation in May 1945. Returned to the United States and prepared for B-29 transition training, however Japanese Capitulation in August led to unit's inactivation in November. Reactivated in the reserves in 1947 as a B-29 Superfortress bomber squadron, assigned to Long Beach AAF, California. Never equipped with Superfortresses, redesignated as a light bomb squadron and received B-26 Invaders in 1949. Moved to George AFB in 1950 when Long Beach was closed. Was deployed to Japan in August 1950 for combat duty during the Korean War, engaged in night bombardment missions over both North and South Korea. Inactivated in May 1952 with assets being reassigned to active-duty units. It has airlifted personnel and cargo worldwide since 1960. Missions the 729th has flown included humanitarian relief, aeromedical flights, and airdrops of supplies and paratroopers. Lineage * Constituted 729th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 14 May 1943 : Activated on 1 Jun 1943 : Redesignated 729th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 20 Aug 1943 : Inactivated on 28 Aug 1945 * Redesignated 729th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 12 Jul 1947 : Redesignated 729th Bombardment Squadron, Light on 27 Jun 1949 : Ordered to Active Service on 10 Aug 1950 : Redesignated 729th Bombardment Squadron, Light, Night Intruder on 25 Jun 1951 : Relieved from Active Duty, and inactivated, on 10 May 1952 * Redesignated 729th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 6 Jun 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 13 Jun 1952 : Redesignated: 729th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical on 22 May 1955 : Redesignated: 729th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 Jul 1957 : Redesignated: 729th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 Jul 1967 : Redesignated: 729th Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 25 Apr 1969 : Redesignated: 729th Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 Feb 1992 : Redesignated: 729th Airlift Squadron on 1 Apr 1993. Assignments * 445th Military Airlift Wing, 1 Jul 1973 * 445th Operations Group, 1 Aug 1992 * 452d Operations Group, 1 May 1994 – Present * 452d Bombardment Group, 1 Jun 1943-28 Aug 1945; 12 Jul 1947-10 May 1952 * 452d Tactical Reconnaissance (later, 452d Bombardment; 452d Troop Carrier) Group, 13 Jun 1952 * 452d Troop Carrier Wing, 14 Apr 1959 * 943d Troop Carrier (later, 943 Tactical Airlift) Group, 17 Jan 1963 * 944th Military Airlift Group, 25 Apr 1969 Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 June 1943 * Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, c. 13 June 1943 * Pendleton Field, Oregon, 10 October 1943 * Walla Walla Army Air Base, Washington, c. 4 November–December 1943 * RAF Deopham Green (AAF-142), England, c. 8 January 1944 – 6 August 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, c. 12–28 August 1945 * Long Beach AAFld (later, Long Beach Muni Aprt), California, 19 April 1947 * George AFB, California, 10 August-Oct 1950 * Itazuke AB, Japan, 26 Oct 1950 * Miho AB, Japan, c. 10 Dec 1950 * Pusan East (K-9) Air Base, South Korea, 17 May 1951 – 10 May 1952 * Long Beach Municipal Airport, California, 13 Jun 1952 * March AFB, California, 14 Oct 1960 * Norton AFB, California, 25 Mar 1968 * March AFB (later, ARB), California, 14 Aug 1993–Present Aircraft *B-17 Flying Fortress (1943–1945) *T-6 Texan (1948–1950, 1952–1954) *T-7 Navigator (1948–1950) *T-11 Kansan (1948–1950) *B-26 Douglas Invader (1949–1952, 1955–1957) *P-51 Mustang (1953–1954) *T-33 Shooting Star (1954–1955) *P-80 Shooting Star (1954–1955) *C-46 Commando (1957–1958) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1958–1969) *C-141 Starlifter (1969–2005) *C-17 Globemaster III (2006 – present) Operations *World War II *Korean War References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. *USAF 729th Airlift Squadron History *452d Air Mobility Wing Fact Sheet 0729 Category:Military units and formations in California Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War